BLACKbustercritic and FanFic Critic vs The Commentary Community
by xXx.The Black Knight.xXx
Summary: The FanFic Critic and the BLACKbustercritic set aside their differences to come together and do a co-op critique of the ever-falling YouTube Commentary Community! Will the commentators listen or will they react irrationally? They shall act irrationally, of course! BLACKbustercritic, FanFic Critic, youngbloodfantasy91, TheHonestReviews, Realmwarrss, TOGProfessor, and Susan.


**Yeah, I know I shouldn't be writing this, but the idea popped up and, I have to admit, it would be cool to see both the FanFic Critic and the BLACKbustercritic team up and take down the shitty YouTube Commentary Community. I actually respect the BLACKbustercritic more than any of those losers combined. I still think he's a dick at times but, hey, not all of his videos are bad. Even the FFC herself posted a comment on his 2DS vid where she said that she agreed with him! Also, he's not out for the FFC's blood like TheHonestReviews is. So, FFC and BBC, consider this an apology fic for that story I had written about you two last year. I hope you both get a laugh out of this. If not, so be it. Enjoy! (NOTE: This fic is a one-time deal. I won't be writing any more like this one. If it gets shat on, I don't care. It's main purpose is slightly revenge towards TheHonestReviews and his friends and the rest is for shits and giggles.)**

* * *

The FanFic Critic felt pretty great about breaking contact with the YouTube Commentator known as TheHonestReviews. His rabid obsession with the infamous BLACKbustercritic got rather grating after a while. She couldn't even like a video criticizing the BLACKbustercritic without TheHonestReviews being up her ass. So, it did not surprise her in the slightest when TheHonestReviews, once again, tried to slander her name after she broke contact with him. The video he made about her made her laugh. It also got her thinking, though.

She did act stupidly when she handled her feud with the BLACKbustercritic. Despite how arrogant he acted and despite how he likes to shove his opinions down the throats of others, the FanFic Critic knew she handled herself poorly when trying to make a sound argument with the guy.

Swallowing her pride, the FFC knew it was best to apologize to the BBC for how she acted, despite her differing opinion from his. She sat down at her computer and logged into her YouTube account. After a half and hour of writing, she finally composed a pretty thoughtful letter to the BLACKbustercritic. She even jokingly said that they should team up and do a co-op video that would critique the Commentary Community at its current state. Without a second thought, she clicked "send".

* * *

The following week, there was a knock on the FFC's door. Surprised, the FFC went to the door to see who it was. It was none other than the BLACKbustercritic!

"BLACKbustercritic?" The FanFic Critic gawked. The BLACKbustercritic smiled politely at her, realizing that he thought she looked so cute when she was shocked.

"In the flesh," he answered with a grin. She stared at him, puzzled.

"How did you find out where I lived?" When asked this, the BLACKbustercritic looked confused.

"To be honest, I have no clue..."

"Huh," the FFC shrugged, "Gotta love that internet logic."

"Yep," the BBC nodded in agreement.

"Come inside and take a load off!" The FFC led the BBC into her house.

* * *

After an hour of talking and civilly debating their opinions, the FanFic Critic and the BLACKbustercritic both thought it would be best to go along with the FFC's plan to do a co-op critique of the Commentary Community of YouTube. Despite their differences, they could both agree that the Commentary Community has taken a turn from the worse. Even the thoughtful youngbloodfantasy91 was going down hill. He even teamed up with TheHonestReviews TWICE to try and make an attack against the creator of the website Manic Expression, who is "coincidentally" a friend of the FanFic Critic.

"So, how are we going to do this?" The FFC asked.

"Well, we could do it as a legit review. We could look at how that community started and discuss how it went downhill. We can even have it air on both of our channels, if you want," the BBC suggested.

"Good idea."

* * *

One month later, the co-op review about the Commentary Community aired on both the FanFic Critic's channel and the BLACKbustercritic's channel. It was a huge success! The BBC met up with the FFC at her house to have a victory drink together.

"That went rather well!" The FanFic Critic stated with a nod.

"Indeed. Perhaps they will listen to our critique and try to make themselves better instead of spiraling out of control..."

**BOOOOM**

Just then, the door got bashed in. The BLACKbustercritic and the FanFic Critic turned to see TheHonestReviews, youngbloodfantasy91, Realmwarrss100 (his other 99 accounts got flagged down), and TOGProfessor at the destroyed entrance. Most of them looked pissed, aside from TheHonestReviewer who was looking rather heart broken.

"...or not," the BLACKbustercritic finished his sentence while rolling his eyes at the pathetic scene before him.

"Ooh, Susan is going to kill them for that. She just had the door replaced!" The FFC groaned in annoyance.

"How DARE you say that us commentators suck! You both are just butthurt over our criticism of you!" Realmwarrss100 yelled in anger.

"Criticism?" The FFC asked, "You call relentlessly harassing me and name-calling me criticism? Don't make me laugh!"

"You were acting badly, FanFic Critic, when you decided to pick a fight with the BLACKbustercritic. You can't deny that at all," youngbloodfantasy91 retorted.

"I _know_ that, you moron. What you guys fail to realize, though, is that I have _owned up to my mistakes and apologized for how I acted in the past_! I even apologized to the BLACKbustercritic! Why else would he be here if we didn't make amends?! How I've acted in the past does not justify how you all have been treating me in the present! It just makes you all come across as obsessive assholes who thrive on tearing down others for their human flaws without even acknowledging your own!" The FanFic Critic retorted back angrily.

"Also, she doesn't constantly make an ass out of herself like the rest of you have been doing, especially _you_, youngbloodfantasy91!" The BBC said coldy as he pointed an accusing finger at the dumbfounded tiger wannabe.

"Why are you on her side? Did she brainwash you like she did to those on The Net Dwellers?" TheHonestReviews asked in rage and sadness.

The FanFic Critic looked like she could kill TheHonestReviews but the BLACKbustercritic put a calming hand on her shoulder. When he was sure that she had cooled off, he returned his attention on the man-child known as TheHonestReviews before him.

"To answer your question, I am on her side before we both share a common feeling about you and your "community". It SUCKS HORRIBLY. Unless you whiny brats change for the good, the community will just get worse," the BBC stated in a calm but cold manner. TheHonestReviews looked like he was going to cry.

"LIES! The Commentary Community is the BEST THING ON YOUTUBE! How could you let this TGWTG rip-off brainwash you? You were my idol, BBC..." TheHonestReviewer looked at the BBC with tearful eyes, "I will destroy her so you can be free of her trickery."

"Um...TheHonestReviews? We never agreed on killing anyone...also, they both have a point..." TOGProfessor muttered nervously. Even Realmwarrss100, who was known to be TheHonestReviews' boyfriend, looked uneasy and slightly hurt.

"TOG is right. Perhaps we should just let this go and leave..."

"NO!" TheHonestReviews screamed as he pulled out a gun. The BLACKbustercritic immediately placed himself in front of a slightly shocked but not very worried FanFic Critic. She was used to dying a lot due to her suicidal tendencies, "GET OUT OF THE WAY, BLACKBUSTERCRITIC!"

"Sonny, put the gun down," the BLACKbustercritic said as calmly as he could. He was shocked when the FanFic Critic calmly strolled past him, "What are you doing? You are going to get killed!"

"Yes...and? *sigh* You need to catch up on my webshow..." The FanFic Critic muttered as she passed the dumbfounded BLACKbustercritic. She casually approached the deranged commentator until the gun that he was holding barely touched her chest. Realmwarrss100, TOGProfessor, and youngbloodfantasy91 looked horrified. TheHonestReviews, seemingly oblivious to the FanFic Critic's history with death due to his delusional state, grinned maniacally at her.

"Time to die, bitch!"

***click***

**BOOOM**

To the horror of everyone in the room, aside from TheHonestReviews, the FanFic Critic fell backwards onto the floor. She was dead.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" TheHonestReviewer laughed, "SHE'S FINALLY DEAD! NOW NO ONE WILL STEAL MY LOVE AWAY FROM ME!"

The BLACKbustercritic looked disgustedly horrified, "Your _love_?!"

"Yes, it is true...I am in love with you, BLACKbustercritic. Ever since I saw you for the first time, I dreamed of becoming your equal and your lover!" TheHonestReviews exclaimed. Realmwarrss100 looked hurt.

"But...but...what about me? I thought you loved me!" Realmwarrss100 sobbed. TheHonestReviews regarded him coldly.

"You were a means to pass time. Nothing more."

Letting out a cry, Realmwarrss100 ran out of the room, not even acknowledging the angry Brit who was shaking with rage in the doorway. TheHonestReviews kicked the FFC's corpse repeatedly before strolling past it. He didn't seem to hear the ever-growing growling sound that was coming from the doorway. TOGProfessor and youngbloodfantasy91 noticed, though, and they quickly moved aside when the irate British woman finally entered the room. Even the BLACKbustercritic noticed her as well, realizing that she surprisingly looked like the now dead FFC, but he said nothing as he turned his attention to the crazed commentator before him.

"Marry me, BLACKbustercritic!" TheHonestReviews exclaimed. The BLACKbustercritic looked at him as if he had two heads.

"HELL, no!"

Looking enraged and heart broken, TheHonestReviews was about to shoot the BLACKbustercritic but he was roughly grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. TheHonestReviews looked up in horror.

"The Sequel Critic?!" he squeaked.

"It's _Susan_, you dolt!" Susan snarled. She quickly pulled a phase pistol out from her back pocket and she began to shoot TheHonestReviews with it over and over again. She had it on the lowest setting. So, he didn't become unconscious immediately. Susan was glad, for once, that the FanFic Critic wasn't alive to see this. She knew that the site of this "punishment" would probably cause the FanFic Critic to have a panic attack. **(See the beginning of FanFic Critic Episodes 192 and the entirety 194 for reference.) **After twenty shots, TheHonestReviews became unconscious. Susan put the gun away and turned towards youngbloodfantasy91 and TOGProfessor.

"Get him out of here before I have a change of heart and kill him," she growled, "and you both owe me a new door and door frame."

After exchanging looks, TOGProfessor and youngbloodfantasy91 hastily dragged TheHonestReviews out of the house. Susan turned her attention on the BLACKbustercritic who, in return, gave her a flabbergasted look.

"Don't fret over her, lad. She'll be back to normal in a tick," Susan stated calmly as she approached the body of her American cousin. She gently turned the FFC onto her back and brushed the hair out of her face, "I should be mad at you for purposely getting killed like that. I really should be...but I am not. I know why you did it. Thank you for trusting me."

The BLACKbustercritic looked confused, "What's going on? Why aren't you upset that she's dead?"

Susan looked up at the BLACKbustercritic, "Oh, I am upset. It hurts me to see her dead like this. However, this is temporary. She'll be back to life in a minute." Susan reached into her pocket and pulled out seven tiny Dragon Balls.

"Are those...?" The BLACKbustercritic started to ask but upon realization, he didn't finish his sentence. He watched in awe as the Great Dragon appeared in the house.

"What is your-oh, for the love of Kami! _AGAIN?!_" The Dragon groaned in annoyance when he saw the FFC dead on the floor.

"Yes, again. Please bring her back," Susan sighed. The Dragon gave her a look before reluctantly nodding.

"Fine but her "free passes" are going to run out pretty soon..." the Dragon growled. The BLACKbustercritic looked at Susan, seeing how sad she looked when the beast said those words.

"...I know..." she whispered.

**VOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH**

The room became blindingly bright for just a moment. When the light faded, the Dragon was no where to be seen and the FanFic Critic, although unconscious, was alive and well. The BLACKbustercritic looked amazed.

"Wow! I now understand why she allowed him to kill her..."

"It was still reckless. She knows that she's wearing thin on that Dragon's tolerance of her suicides," Susan muttered and she carefully lifted her cousin up in her arms, "Still, she did the right thing. She saw me in the doorway right before she sacrificed herself. She knew I would put a stop to TheHonestReviews' madness, especially if he killed her right in front of me. She was also testing me to see if I would kill him or not. I didn't, fortunately for both of us. If he tries to kill her again, though, I will end him, no matter what she says..."

The BLACKbustercritic watched Susan silently for a moment, "Aren't you mad that she used you like that?"

"No," Susan replied, "I understand why she did it. It was to save you and to make the other commentators realize how crazy they all have been acting. TheHonestReviews' own actions was the icing on the cake, I suppose..." Susan looked up at the BLACKbustercritic with misty eyes, "I couldn't stay mad at her even if I wanted to. She's my only family. Family sticks together no matter what."

"She seems more than just a family figure, from what I can see..." The BLACKbustercritic said quietly. He and Susan locked eyes. He knew that Susan's affections towards her cousin were more than just "family". Susan's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Speak of this and I will lop your penis off," she growled. The BLACKbustercritic grimaced at the thought.

"I won't tell a soul," he promised. After a moment of staring, Susan nodded slightly. She turned away from him.

"Leave."

The BLACKbustercritic nodded and left the house, leaving the troubled Brit alone with the unconscious FanFic Critic.

* * *

A week later, it was revealed that TheHonestReviews was locked away in an asylum. As for the rest of the commentators, they all made resignation videos from doing commentaries. They even apologized to all of the people they had attacked and harassed over the years. Some of them moved on to greater things. TOGProfessor started his own internet reviewing show. youngbloodfantasy91 dedicated his channel to music. Realmwarrss101 (his other account got flagged...again) dedicated his channel to the dangers of online dating. The others in the community either made their channels into something new or they just disappeared entirely.

As for the BLACKbustercritic, he changed his channel to be more analytical and more constructive. He stopped obsessing over hating gaming consoles. He even admitted that he wanted to get the XBOX One when it came out. Shocking, ain't it?

And as for the FanFic Critic and Susan, they went along with their lives pretty fine. Susan did well in regards to hiding her somewhat sinful feelings for her cousin and the FanFic Critic continued to be oblivious.

The End

* * *

**Yikes! This became more than it was supposed to be! Yes, I did make a nod to that other FFC and BBC fanfic that I had written. I am sorry for making that story.**

**I hope that I did the FanFic Critic justice in this fanfic. I tried to put myself in her shoes when I had her character yelling at youngbloodfantasy91. Regardless of whether or not it was right of her to go after the BLACKbustercritic, she did not deserve to be treated the way she was treated by the Commentary Community. It disgusted me when youngbloodfantasy91 referred to her as a "pair of tits" in a video that he had done with TheHonestReviews. Those two used to be her friends supposedly. Some friends they are!**

**I know I am not much better considering a wrote two fanfics that involved her getting brutally raped and I am sorry for that. I just snapped. To be honest, I think I may have something mentally wrong with me. I will work on fixing that. I promise.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Love it or hate it, I don't care. Just be mature when you comment. Also, any derogatory anon reviews will be removed. Those that aren't anon will be reported.**

**And before you guys try to say that this fanfic had real people in it, it didn't technically. I never mentioned any real names. So, it follows the rules.**


End file.
